cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AthCom
10:31, 4 May 2009 (UTC)Hello, welcome and thanks for joining and making good constructive edits. I hope you stick around! Makron1n 13:53, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :You can edit your talk page like any other page. I'll leave you be now though, I'm supposed to be at work! (Just chipping in a bit extra while Mikael is away.) Makron1n 14:10, 4 July 2008 (UTC) For someone who said English isn't their first language, you sure do make a lot of grammar and spelling corrections. Are you trying to hide something from meeee!? Anywho, if you ever need any answers on how to do different things on CnC.Wikia, just ask one of us. Its not hard at all. I check CnC.wikia everyday, though I don't always make edits everyday. User:RepublicOfClones July 5 2008 So a little birdy told me that you're an alien. That's nice. Well I'm glad someone has a good grasp of the English language here. (You're better at English than most of the people I know! I live in the U.S.A. so that's especially painful.) RepublicOfClones July 5 20088 :You're probably sick of me heaping praise on you by now, but even better than you being great at English (as mentioned by Mr Republic above and me elsewhere) is that you correct spellings to British English! Yeah! That's now you, Mikael and I on side, and I am the only Brit among us. Makron1n 15:36, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::Nah, you're still deserving. Chalk one up for European solidarity! ;) Makron1n 13:34, 11 July 2008 (UTC) About the EMP blast page, I think that perhaps the content should be intregrated where relevant into both the other articles, then the page deleted. Makron1n 18:33, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Moving pages No problem on the moving pages thing, was glad to help. Also, if you are interested in moving pages yourself, on the edit page when you are on an article there is the button move on the top. When you click that, it gives you the option of moving the page and you just type the new name and stuff will be shifted with the old name being a redirect. Hope that helps :) Darth Batrus 11:17, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Ah, nog meer Hollanders. Ik moet echt wat actiever worden hiero :P En ook goeiemorge! Promotion See, I'm considering the idea of giving you a promotion. Your tenure may be short, but it's damn awesome, if you ask me. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 14:11, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Help? Well, for starters, we can start slowly shifting the focus of the wiki. Take the Pitbull article as an example of diverging focus - while this wiki will focus on real issues, like developers, betas etc., the new one will store the lore versions. So basically, we need to start putting Template:Lore at the top of relevant pages and rewrite the old ones. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 08:45, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! You have proven to be a valuable EVA-Intelligence editor. The USA, GDI and allied forces have recognise this and reward you with this Medal. Also the whole wide world will award you as well for helping out on the new RA2 pages I made which includes RA2:Robot and RA2:Amphibious Vehicles. Thank you.(Saffy Nurbs 07:04, 15 September 2008 (UTC)) SYSOP How about ask someone to make you an admin here like Mikael? Then you can delete the pages like Bruce and fix things up.(Saffy Nurbs 23:09, 21 September 2008 (UTC)) Template:Three-way War You also forgot that template.(Saffy Nurbs 17:13, 24 September 2008 (UTC)) Template:Infobox war You also forgot that template and now I had a hard time with that template especially on this page.(Saffy Nurbs 17:26, 24 September 2008 (UTC)) Gallery of new files Go to Gallery of new files or http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewImages. Look throught the entire gallery and you will see older uploaded images that has no category. I can't add those images to a category all by myself. So many uncategorized images.(Saffy Nurbs 21:58, 24 September 2008 (UTC)) LEGION and the Marked of Kane LEGION and the Marked are robots aren't they? LEGION went to sleep after turning Australia into a Red Zone and the Marked they went sleeping until after all Nod Generals are dead they were reactivated to sneak in and took back the Tacitus. Also once somethings a cyborg something like the Awakened oh no only a remote might control them and deactivate them. Those Cyborgs are no different to Robots due to a remote might or might not control a robot army or a cyborg army like mindless minions.(Saffy Nurbs 02:35, 27 September 2008 (UTC)) Help Please go on ahead and do whatever you want to the Stub Pages those pages are stubs and need to be rewritten anyway. also here is a secret I dont like being the sole editor here.(Saffy Nurbs 08:16, 17 December 2008 (UTC)) Have you played Red Alert 3? If so help me with the new Template:Allied People, Template:Soviet People and Template:Imperial People Templates will ya? I am starting to get lonely here and this Wiki is starting to become a ghost town.(Saffy Nurbs 21:01, 5 March 2009 (UTC)) WE NEED YOUR HELP! THIS WIKI IS SUFFERING FROM LONELINESS AND NEEDS MORE USERS! Just look at Wikipedia that Wiki is edited very often but this wiki suffers from extreme neglect.(Saffy Nurbs 04:26, 16 March 2009 (UTC)) Registered I registered, as you asked. I'll be happy to contribute my expertise on any subject. My forte mainly rests with Red Alert 2 and Yuri's Revenge. I also have extensive knowledge of Generals and it's expansion, Zero Hour. --Anzarta 17:04, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Here is something called we need more users here and help here and this entire Wiki needs a huge cleanup including editing pages in the Category:Stubs Category. Also when uploading an image please put them in Category:Images.(Saffy Nurbs 00:24, 12 April 2009 (UTC)) Red Alert 3 Did you buy that game yet? Alot of pages in the Category:Stubs needs your help here sir.(Saffy Nurbs 01:47, 18 April 2009 (UTC)) Hi this wiki could use your help here sir. This Wiki is not the Wikipedia because it has less users editing here like only me editing here very often.(Saffy Nurbs 03:58, 22 April 2009 (UTC)) We also got a new Quotes Template in case you didn't notice.(Saffy Nurbs 04:02, 22 April 2009 (UTC)) Red Alert Faction Avatar pictures Do you have larger pictures of the avatar jpgs in the http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/RA2:Main_Page page? If you do could you please upload it or send me the link. :D thanks! --Victor-195 03:05, 24 April 2009 (UTC) We could use some more of your help here sir.(Saffy Nurbs 19:20, 24 April 2009 (UTC)) Arsenal Template You forgot to add the structures to those past arsenal templates like add the Generals Structures to the USA, Chinese and GLA arsenal templates.(Saffy Nurbs 01:01, 25 April 2009 (UTC)) Problem reports ProblemReports Hi there, did you know that some of the users of this wiki have reported some problems? You can view them at . Its a great system for users to mark pages with various types of problems to bring them to the attention of admins (like you). Often they are about the subject of the wiki, and only someone from the wiki can make the knowledgeable decision on how to fix the page. Its a fairly simple system to use. You can click the magnify glass icon to show the reported problem for each ticket. The icons on the right change the status of the report. The green check mark icon is for "Fixed", you use this if you read the report, and changed something on the page to fix the reported problem, (or deleted it, if its a vandal/spam report), or anything that "Fixes" the problem. The red X icon is for "closed", this is for reports that are false/jokes, or things that are not really a problem. The yellow triangle will mark a report for need help by Wikia Staff, it is used when there is something wrong with the wiki that you cannot fix here with editing pages, such as menus not working, or skin problems, or anything beyond your control. Use it sparingly, as there are many wikis, and our time is limited, but dont be afraid to use it either, we dont want you to have a broken wiki for too long. The last icon is for returning a report back to an open or 'Pending' state if you accidentally used one of the first 3 icons. If you are using the Monaco skin, there is a ProblemReport widget you can add to your sidebar, so you can see as soon as problems are reported. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask on my talk page, I'll be glad to help you help your wiki. --Uberfuzzy 09:55, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Contents Box How do you get the Contents box to show on the articles? Thank you in advance. --Victor-195 06:17, 4 May 2009 (UTC) (BTW I have been editing mostly the Red Alert 3 and Uprising Articles. Please let me know if you have any questions/comments/suggestions about them.) K cheers mate i don't inderstand the situation so can u plz tell me on me talk page. TY again Soviet Tez 10:27, 4 May 2009 (UTC) do u haf like uh msn or something? Soviet Tez 10:31, 4 May 2009 (UTC) well its pretty darn hard that i haf to keep coming here to talk to u Soviet Tez 10:34, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Wat if we use that talk box thingy in wiki Soviet Tez 10:35, 4 May 2009 (UTC) it dosn't really matter but all of a sudden it says for me that i'm blocked and Saffy Nurbs has used my IP address Soviet Tez 10:50, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Hey do u know how i can get my name on to the editors list or the communities list. Soviet Tez 10:54, 4 May 2009 (UTC) were's the block log? Soviet Tez 11:01, 4 May 2009 (UTC) wow, can anyone block or only u guys? and also for Generals do u think it's better for the wiki if i delete the modded units and factions? Soviet Tez 11:07, 4 May 2009 (UTC) kk ty, and is it possible for you to make my name come up on the communities list. Soviet Tez 11:12, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Contents Box again Like the one on this page. Its Light gray and shows the headlines of this page. Like the one before "Moving Pages". --Victor-195 23:56, 4 May 2009 (UTC) New - Generals Hi guys, I'm new! I'm also a huge Generals-Fan and there are (for now :P) 2 changes I want to get noticed: 1st: When you type in "China" in the Search you get the (minor) role played bij China in the Tiberium universe, while in the Generals universe it has a major role, and I think it is more logical... 2nd: On the countdown screen it is "Particle Uplink Cannon" and not "Particle Cannon", I think that it's beter to change the article's name and make a re-direct from the search. Hope you guys like my ideas! --Spoon0fDoom 08:08, 15 May 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki:Sitenotice Please restore all versions of the page because this website is suffering from extreme neglect again. Hello? Why aren't you responding to me?(Saffy Nurbs 22:33, 15 May 2009 (UTC)) Hello? Can you please restore the Sitenotice? We need your help here.(Saffy Nurbs 19:43, 19 May 2009 (UTC)) MediaWiki:Sitenotice needs to be restored so we can alert users what is happening lately.(Saffy Nurbs 19:47, 19 May 2009 (UTC)) Mikael is inactive lately and is not responding to most messages on his pages.(Saffy Nurbs 19:56, 19 May 2009 (UTC)) Vandals That User could use a good blocking.(Saffy Nurbs 19:38, 19 May 2009 (UTC)) Protection level for Command and Conquer Wiki:Community Portal Can you change the protection level for that page so I can add the CNC fanon wiki to it?(Saffy Nurbs 20:00, 19 May 2009 (UTC)) I'm done adding those fanon wikis there. Now reprotect it please.(Saffy Nurbs 20:08, 19 May 2009 (UTC)) Wiki administration It seems you're the only sysop-level user moderately active at this time and I sense the wiki could use more active sysops. Alas, with the bureaucrats all inactive there is no way to refresh the sysop ranks. You might consider requesting a promotion to bureaucrat from the Wikia staff. I think Saffy Nurbs has been looking to reassume a sysop role and I would be happy to lend a hand in this regard as well. - Meco (talk) 01:23, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I don't think the Wikia staff would promote me. Given that the CNC wiki is active they'd insist on promoting an existing sysop. And I recently adopted a wiki and I think there's a "time out" period between adoptions. Don't worry as I can tell the only thing a bureaucrat can do that a sysop can't is... make more sysops. You don't need to know anything about templates to be a bureaucrat. It's a wiki: skills, responsibility, and knowledge are meant to be spread around! :) As I see it, you become bureaucrat, promote a few users to sysop, then go back to doing what you usually do. - Meco (talk) 09:29, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Ah, well, if you wish to remain a sysop, then I shall endeavour to carry out changes without the convenience of sysop privileges: To this end: *Keep an eye on the Category:Articles for Deletion. Reorganizing the images is going to result in a whole slew of deletions. *Change MediaWiki:Helppage to read: Help:Contents and unprotect the existing help pages. A little fiddling will give this wiki access to Wikia's "Shared Help" feature, and I hope to reformat the entire help section to look like the SC wiki's help section. *Unprotect the main page. Move it to Command and Conquer Wiki and change MediaWiki:Mainpage to read: Command and Conquer Wiki *Change MediaWiki:Sitenotice to notify users of the new prospective image policy at Forum:Image reorganization. I think that should due for a start. Cheer! - Meco (talk) 03:57, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Once Help:Contents becomes the default help page we'll edit it to contain the links to policies and guidelines. And it looks like I made a major boo-boo in my previous message. The first point should read "Keep an eye on the Category:Articles for Deletion". You're the only one who can delete things. :) And before I forget: add the following to MediaWiki:Common.css (it's for the tabs used on the main page): /* TabView extension */ /* Inactive tab settings. */ .yui-navset .yui-nav li { font-weight:bold; background-color: #3265CB; border: 5px solid #FFFFFF; padding:5px; } .yui-navset .yui-nav li a{ color:#ffffff; } /* Active tab settings. */ .yui-navset .yui-nav .selected { font-weight:bold; background-color: #3265CB; border-bottom: 0.15em solid #3265CB; border-top: 0.15em solid #3060C0; border-right: 0.15em solid #3060C0; border-left: 0.15em solid #3060C0; padding:5px; } /* Content area selected by the tab settings. */ .yui-content { margin-top: 0; padding-bottom: 0.15em; padding-left: 0.15em; padding-right: 0.15em; border: border:0.25em solid #3060C0; } - Meco (talk) 15:49, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Red Alert Main Page titles Hey was it you that made a Yuri archive in it, if so nice work. Also i'm back to editting cause you might have noticed i've been gone for a while. Look out for Fanon In case a user adds any of his fan fiction to the articles or create a fanon page warn them with this Template.(Saffy Nurbs 00:47, 25 May 2009 (UTC)) Also if you have any imagination about CNC please take your fanon to my new wiki here.(Saffy Nurbs 05:37, 29 May 2009 (UTC)) Congrats! --Victor-195 21:08, 30 May 2009 (UTC) So whats the perks of being a bureaucrat? --Victor-195 02:03, 31 May 2009 (UTC)